Unholy Knight (Elliot Nightray x Reader) (For Girls)
by Galade562
Summary: I just realized how much I suck at summaries. :) Anyway, this is an Elliot Nightray x Reader Fanfic, and it's written for girls. I've never done a x Reader Fanfic before, so I figured why not? Plus, I love Elliot and wanted to give it a spin. There's really nothing more I can think to say about it, so enjoy! My second Fanfic :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lutwidge Academy

You nervously took a deep breath in, as you stood in front of Lutwidge Academy.

 _Okay, Y/N, you can do this. It's only… it's only… a really popular, top entry, high-rep school…_ You shakily thought. "I guess trying to calm myself down _that_ way, isn't gonna work." You sighed, thinking aloud. "Ack! Wait, you can't think out loud! People are gonna think you're weird, Y/N! Oh gawd…" You sighed.

You were honestly very scared, aside from your attempts to calm yourself down. But, after about a minute of crazed panicking, and worst-case scenario prepping, you were ready to go in.

 _Let's do it._ You thought, as you walked through the Academy doors, and into the school.

"Woooow~!" You gasped, completely taken by the school's interior. The walls were plated with gold in a complex design. The gold lined the white walls, giving off a grand atmosphere- the school really _had_ been made for nobles. There seemed not to be one error or chip in the design at all.

Students started to gather in the hallway to head to the opening rally, and you assumed it was about time to follow them. You started heading down the hallway, still gazing up at the ceiling, and at the walls; entranced by their beauty.

 _Thud!_

"Ack!" You exclaimed as you crashed into someone.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! A-Are you alright?" A girl asked you, reaching out her hand.

"I'm fine thanks. That was my fault, though." You replied.

"That's okay. What's your name?" The girl asked.

"I'm Y/N from the (Last name) family." You answered.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ada Vessalius, y'know, like from the Dukedom." The girl said beginning to blush. "Are you new?" Ada quickly asked.

"Yes, I'm a freshman." You replied.

"Oh, I'm a second-year." Ada said. "You're gonna be late, Y/N! Follow me!" She added.

You followed Ada through another set of halls, and into the giant gymnasium, where they were holding the opening rally. Once you were there, she told you where to sit, and so you followed her directions.

"Thanks, Ada." You said.

"No problem," She smiled, "I've gotta go now, see you later!"

"Bye!" You waved, as she turned to leave.

The opening rally wasn't much of a 'rally,' as you soon found out. An old guy was just talking about the school, its history, classes, dorms, and rules. You listened carefully so you wouldn't make future mistakes. When he was done, a line was formed so that the staff could assign dorms to all the freshmen. You naturally waited, not really wanting to be part of the crowd, and ended up last. Fortunately, there was an odd number of freshmen this year, so, being last, you got a dorm all to yourself.

 _Oh, thank God!_ You thought, loathing the thought of sharing a _room_.

You proceeded to exit the gymnasium, finding Ada outside waiting for you. When she spotted you, she called you over.

"Y/N!" Ada called.

"Hey Ada." You smiled, as you walked over to her.

"Hi. Need any help finding your dorm?" She asked.

"Actually, help would be very nice, thanks." You replied.

"Of course!" Ada smiled.

You then followed her up to your dorm room, where she departed, and you sat down on your bed.

 _This is going to be my bed for the next year…_ You thought, sighing. You set down your things, and got settled into the quaint dorm room. It was 8:00 pm by the time you were finally done.

 _Alright, I need to get some sleep, tomorrow is an all-or-nothing sort day._ You thought as you slipped into your PJ's, and snuggled up in your covers. You looked up at your room's ceiling. It wasn't as grand as the regular building's, but it was still pretty fascinating. You leant you head back a little further into your pillow, as you sighed. You turned the lamp on the side of your desk off, and the room washed over with darkness. You blinked slowly;

 _What's tomorrow gonna be like…?_ You thought. You didn't have time to worry about that now, though. You soon succumbed to your tiredness, and finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Day 1

"Ooooooooh! I'm so excited!" You exclaimed to yourself, as you woke up in the morning. For waking up at 6:00 am, you did have a little more energy than your peers, but you wouldn't let that get to you on your first day. You put on your school uniform, ate breakfast, and combed your hair; you were all ready to go.

 _Buzz!_

Your alarm clock's sound echoed through your dorm room.

 _This means… it's time to go!_ You thought to yourself.

* * *

Laughing with a beaming smile, you exited your dorm, and entered the Academy.

"Was it right? Or maybe left? No, no… this is when I go straight. No…" You pondered aloud, trying to figure out the way to your classroom.

"Y/N!" You heard a familiar voice call.

You turned around to find Ada waving at you. "Hey, Ada." You smiled.

"You look confused, Y/N. Do you need a little help?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can't find my classroom…" You hesitantly admitted.

"Oh, okay. I'll help you find it." Ada laughed.

"B-But I was paying attention when you showed me around! I really was!" You stressed.

Ada laughed, "I know you were, and it's only expected of you guys to forget. That's why we're here."

"Right… haha…" You nervously agreed.

"Alright! You're in Class 5, so follow me!" She instructed.

Smiling, you followed her as she lead you to your class. You both soon discovered that you hadn't "forgot" anything, Ada just never showed you this section of the building, probably assuming you weren't in the higher level classes. This section also had a bit more of an older, antique feeling. The walls were a bit darker, and the light shining in was more patch-like, rather than all in one place. But you liked this section of the school. When you got to your classroom door, there was a large group of students surrounding it. Some of which were Freshman, and some 2nd-years.

"Is something bad happening?" You asked.

"Probably not. The 2nd-years are probably just going over how to get to the Gym, Music Room, and Cafeteria from here, since we won't be back out here. You remember that stuff from yesterday, right?" Ada replied.

"Yeah." You nodded.

"You can go in, Y/N." She giggled.

"Oh! R-Right." You stuttered, afraid to ask anyone older than you to move.

"C'mon," Ada said, grabbing your hand, pulling you towards the crowd, "Excuse us."

When you both were about at the door, a 2nd-year stood in your path. He was taller than you by about 3 inches, had beige-ish hair, two blue studs in each ear, carried a violin case, and wore an intimidating glare with a harsh frown.

"Um, Elliot, please excuse me, I'm taking a student into her class." Ada explained.

The boy stood still for a moment, but then moved, "Don't call me that like we're friends." He said, while he walked away.

"Who was _that_?" You asked.

"That's Elliot. He's the last son in the Nightray Dukedom." Ada said.

"N-Nightray!?" You exclaimed, shocked.

"Well don't yell it so that he can hear!" She snapped.

"Oh! Right, sorry…" You apologized.

"Aaaaaaaaanyway…" Ada said, as you both walked through the door, "I'll see you later."

"Bye Ada!" You waved.

"Bye Y/N!" She waved back.

* * *

Soon all the students arrived at the classroom, and took their seats. With that, class began. All students had to give a brief introduction to themselves, and you did fine on yours. You were pleased that you didn't stutter, or look down the whole time. As your classes flew by, you soon found yourself at the end of the day. There was supposed to be a meeting in the auditorium, but you, again, had no idea where it was. You had to find someone who could take you there, and fast.

You looked across a hallway, and saw the boy from earlier, walking with another boy. The boy with him had dark hair, his bangs covering almost his whole face, and big glasses covering his eyes, he was carrying a book. They were both 2nd-years, but you had to ask for help.

"Excuse me… um… I'm a freshman… and I don't know the way to the meeting at the auditorium… so… could you please show me?" You shyly asked.

"Huh?" Both boys turned to look at you, "Oh, sure." The boy from before, Elliot, said.

They led you through the halls of the school again, and to the auditorium just in time for the meeting. It was _another_ old guy talking about how rules and what not will play out from the 2nd day forth, and blah blah blah. When the meeting was over, you were going to leave when Elliot pulled you over, and into another hallway.

"You were the student Ada was leading around, right?" Elliot asked.

"Y-Yeah, why?" You answered, shaking.

"You don't need to shake or anything, nothing's going to happen! Anyway, I just want to know what she said about me." He explained.

"She just told me your name, and that you were the last of the Nightray Dukedom." You replied.

"That's it?" He asked.

"That's it." You replied.

"Listen, um," he paused, looking at you,

"It's Y/N." You said.

"Yeah… listen, Y/N, don't hang around that Vessalius anymore." He said.

"Wha-?" You gasped.

"Before she fills…" He muttered, walking away as you were unable to hear the last part.

Just as he vanished out of sight, Ada rounded the corner, "Hey, Y/N, you need help finding your dorm?"

"No, that's okay." You said, starting off to your dorm.

"O-Okay… Bye, Y/N!" She waved.

"See you!" You waved back, heading away to your dorm.

* * *

When you got back to your dorm, you instantly collapsed onto your bed. There was so much for you to think about. But one thing particularly stuck to your mind.

" _Don't hang around that Vessalius anymore."_

That line echoed through your head the entire night, and you were practically unable to sleep at all. Morning soon came, and you had to get ready for yet another day, that line _still_ echoing through your mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Encounter

When you arrived at the Academy, you were barely awake. You had none of the energy you had carried the previous day. You arrived in class, and took your seat just barely before the bell sounded. You didn't pay attention the entire class, and would've fallen asleep if it wasn't for your seat by the window. The sun was unusually bright in contrast with your mood, and drowsiness, but it'd kept you awake and saved you from getting yelled at, so, it was okay.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, lunch finally came. You saw Ada from afar, but chose not to look over in her direction. You'd wondered why. You didn't know Elliot like you knew Ada. Nor was he nice at all to you. Ada was your first friend in this school. She'd showed you around the school, to your dorm, and cheered you up on occasion. You weren't afraid of her like you were afraid of the other 2nd-years. But yet, almost automatically, you were avoiding her. You looked up again for a second, and saw her heading towards you. Suddenly feeling nauseous, you wobbled over to the nearest tree.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ada asked, coming over to you.

Scanning around the area for any signs of Elliot or the boy walking with him yesterday. When you didn't see them, you turned to Ada, and muttered "Y-Yeah."

"You sure? You're kinda turning pale." She added.

"Pale? I'm not turning pale! No no no, I'm fine! Fine! Haha…" You blurted.

"Am I hard to talk to or something? You're not scared of me, are you?" She asked.

"No, it's…" You begin, but your voice fades off. You suddenly catch a glance of the bpy that was with Elliot, and quickly speak. "Listen, I really need to go, I'm sorry." With that, you abruptly left the tree you were leant against, and re-entered the Academy.

* * *

Once you were inside, you headed for the library, and plopped down at one of the tables. You buried your head in your arms, and shut your eyes tight. The library was very dark and a bit antique-ish. There was a lot of dust in basically every spot imaginable.

 _Achoo!_

Your sneeze echoed through the room. You looked up to find every student in the library at the time staring at you. You quickly buried your head in your arms again, and began to cry. Trying your best not to be loud was hard. You imagined people would be giving you funny looks as they saw you hunched over like you were. You felt secluded at that moment- isolated.

"Um… Y/N… a-are you okay?" A voice asked.

You stopped crying for a moment to listen; you were shocked. You recognized that voice immediately, it was the voice that'd been echoing through your head all day.

"Hellooooooo?" Was asked again.

You raised your head a little, "I'm… I…" You began, starting to cry again.

"Ack! W-What!? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Elliot!?" You asked, now looking him in the eye.

"...! ...What?" He replied, a little shocked.

"Why did… why did you say that to me yesterday!?" You blurted out.

At your words, he assumed a stiffer pose, and looked away. "You wouldn't understand." He said, beginning to walk away.

"Elliot! Wait!" You yelled, running towards him.

"Huh?" He turned around, as you grabbed his arm.

"Please, tell me." You smiled.

He was silent for a while, but then decided to speak; "The Nightray and Vessalius families have been enemies for a long time. But ever since Sablier, their family had become known as the "heros," and a bad name fell upon the Nightrays. I just wanted to prevent that lie from spreading." He explained.

"Wow… that's really noble." You said.

"Wha-!? D-Don't say irrational stuff like that!" He blushed.

You laughed, "Don't say stuff like yesterday like _that_! It kept me up all night, I'm barely awake!"

"Well, sorry." He teased, shaking you off his arm and onto the ground.

He began to walk away, but you playfully tripped him as payback. You both laughed, and all that sadness and nausea you had a moment ago was gone.

He leaned in, taking your hand, and whispering in your ear; "I really am sorry about yesterday for you."

He then let go of your hand, got up, and walked away. All the while you could see a smile on his face, as the one on yours was beaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Questions

The next morning brought an awkward feeling over you. You were a bit embarrassed and a little scared to go to school. But, it was only your third day, and you weren't about to ruin your attendance. You got ready, and headed off to school. Everything would be okay, you told yourself. You had devised a mindset; chatting with Ada would be okay, but if she ever mentioned anything about the Nightrays, just don't listen. It was the perfect plan.

When you arrived, you quickly found Ada, and greeted her;

"Hey Ada! How's it going?"

"Oh, Y/N, hi! I'm good, how are you?" She asked.

"Better than yesterday, thanks." You replied.

"Yeah… what was all that yesterday?"

"Oh, uh, I really dunno, but I'm also really sorry."

"There's no need to apologize."

"But-"

"Really, it's fine."

She said that harshly. It was a type of tone you'd never heard her use before. Maybe this is what she's like, you hadn't known her for a long time yet. Glancing at her again, her smile looked a little forced, what had gotten into her?

"Ada," You asked, "A-Are you alright?"

"Of course I am, Y/N." She replied.

You'd never heard her say your name like that before. It sounded weird like that, no, she sounded weird. You started backing away, and eventually got far enough where you ran to your classroom.

 _That was odd_ , you thought, _something must've happened. But what…?_

* * *

Hardly paying attention today, you thought of that the whole class. When the bell sounded and snapped you out of your realm of thought, the Teacher called you over.

"Y/N," He called.

"Yes?" You replied, coming to his desk.

"Lately in class, you've seemed… distant. Is something happening that you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Oh! No, no, it's nothing. I'm still… let's say… adjusting to the new environment." You replied.

"Are you certain?" He asked again.

"Yes, of course."

He then sent you on your way, and you headed to lunch.

* * *

You looked around for Ada, but you couldn't find her. You also looked for Elliot, but it also proved pointless. However, you did catch sight of the boy walking with Elliot the other day, so you thought you might as well chat with him.

"Hello~" You greeted with a bright smile.

"Oh… Hi." He replied.

"Um… you were walking with Elliot the other day, weren't you?"

"Oh, yes, you're the young lady that asked us the directions to the auditorium."

"Yeah… ahaha… that was me." You said, as a blush spread across your face.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"Well, um, not exactly. I came to chat, I thought I'd talk with you since I'm Elliot's friend, and so are you so, I was just thinking tha-"

"Slow down a little…" He sighed.

"Sorry! A-Are you not his friend? Am _I_ not his friend?" You asked.

"No, no. I'm Elliot's valet. And about you… I've got no idea. You see, my master is arrogant, rather stupid, and doesn't talk much about stuff like that." He explained.

"Oh, um, okay." You laughed.

"If you're looking for Elliot, he's probably in the Music Room playing piano." He quickly added.

"Really!? Thanks!" You shouted, turning to leave, but quickly spinning back around, "Sorry, I didn't ask your name."

"Oh… it's Leo…" He replied.

And with that, you both went your different ways, his to the Cafeteria, yours to the Music Room.

* * *

As you approached the Music Room, you didn't hear any music, or sound in general. You started thinking that maybe Leo was wrong. Or maybe you'd just got a little lost. Eventually, you found your destination. As you were about to open the door, you stopped to listen. Well, _eavesdrop_. There were two arguing voices coming from the room; one male, one female. They were muffled, so you couldn't understand what they were saying, but the volume soon increased. The arguing students were now yelling at one another, and occasionally you could hear a _thud_ or two, indicating some kind of contact.

Suddenly, one of the students stumbled back into the wall at the left of the room that you could see. Your eyes widened, as you immediately knew who it was.

"You and your stupid, stupid pride! I wish you'd just die!" The student yelled.

"A...da…? You gasped, in disbelief, just as the room fell silent.

She turned to you, and her eyes widened. As you observed her, there was a small cut on her chin, and blood trickling from her lips. "Y-Y/N…" She stuttered.

You slowly came in, and your horror intensified as you saw the scene that had unfolded. Sheet music was thrown all around from the Piano's music stand. The Piano itself had been slid across the room, and the bench overturned. The other student in the room was Elliot, who had a small cut on his cheek, and red marks around his neck. His eyes widened when he saw you, and he immediately looked away.

"W-What happened?" You shakily asked.

Silence.

"Guys… what happened?" You repeated.

At the question's repeat, Ada pushed past you, and ran out of the room crying. You then turned towards Elliot.

He remained silent for a long time, and you kept a hopeful gaze that he'd shed some light for you.

"Leo!" He called. At that moment, Leo moved you aside, and entered into the room.

"I've already got you dismissed for today." Leo said.

Elliot was still silent.

"Oh?" Leo commented, "Alright, let's be on our way." He escorted Elliot past you and out of the room, and you were left alone.

 _What the hell? What happened? Why did this happen?_ Questions flooded through your head. The Bell rang, as you stood shocked at the events you'd just seen.

"Who… _are_ these people?" You wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Belief

 _Focus… focus… focus…_ You continually thought to yourself as you sat cooped up in a classroom. You weren't even working. You couldn't even process what the teacher was saying. You felt sick.

"Y/N?" The teacher suddenly asked, "Are you alright?"

Your head jerked up, and you looked around the classroom. You could see the teacher staring at you, and your classmates whispering amongst themselves. "Y/N?" The teacher asked again.

You blinked for a second, and in an instant, you were hunched over your desk, violently throwing up.

When you finally calmed down, and your senses picked up, you were inside your dorm.

 _What happened…? Why did I suddenly…?_ You thought, _It's because what I saw. It's been bugging me all day. Maybe I should go see Ada… n-no… I couldn't…_

You contemplated whether or not to go see Ada, and you finally decided to go do it. It wouldn't hurt, would it? And you'd finally get some relief. You slowly exited your dorm, and made your way over to Ada's room. When you got to the door, you took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in." Ada said from the other side.

You opened the door, and quietly walked in. "Ada…" You mumbled.

"Y/N!?" She exclaimed, a little shocked.

You looked up her, and looked away again, sighing.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay, Ada. But, please, just tell me what happened." You pleaded.

"It was my fault. I confronted him… we got into an argument… and then started fighting. I know you guys are friends, but he hit me. I tried to tell you he'd do something like that…" She explained.

"I understand," You reassured her, "Don't worry."

You really did understand. Ada was right all along. Maybe Elliot wasn't like you'd thought. Leo said he was stupid and arrogant. To top that, he had done all that to Ada.

"Thanks, Ada." You said, leaving.

When you got back to your dorm, you collapsed onto your bed, and closed your eyes. You thought about everything that had happened today. You thought about what conclusion you came to today. But you told yourself one thing, you hadn't thought of before;

 _I don't want to believe… that Elliot is like that…_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Ahhh! Forgive me, please! At my school we were just finishing up a HUGE Geography project, and I was going through tons of transitions and judging, and super hard non-stop working. But, it's finally over, and I can devote my time to Fanfiction now! I apologize for the delay of this chapter, and the shorter length, I promise to make up for it, just please, stick around. Thank you sincerely.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Day after, Day after

"Y/N!" You heard a voice suddenly call, as your eyes snapped open.

"Huh? What? Present!" You jolted up.

"Y/N, it's me, Ada. You're not in school, silly. But, seriously, wake up and get ready; we're gonna be late."

 _We're? Silly? It's me? …Does she think that this whole thing makes us friends? No… what am I saying… I shouldn't be thinking like this._ "Right, of course!" You laughed.

"Okay, just come out when you're ready." She cheerily instructed.

You nodded, and she left the room. The door quietly shut behind her, and you were left alone again. You sighed, and rested your head on your hand. _I guess the only thing I can do for now is get ready._ You thought. So, you proceeded to get ready for school, and in five minutes, you were out the door.

"Y/N! That was quick!" Ada remarked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Ada." You said.

"Oh! Sorry…" She laughed, "Anyway, let's get going."

"Yeah." You replied.

With that, you both headed to your classes. You parted ways at the usual spot right before the stairs, right after the library.

"See you later!" Ada happily waved.

"Bye…" You sighed, as you parted ways. Just as you turned, you caught sight of Elliot. You saw him quickly look away, before actually walking away, his head hanging down. You tried to run over, but he was already gone. You went over to where he was standing, and took a deep breath. Your half-smile faded into a frown, as you looked at the ground. _It's wet…_ You thought.

* * *

"Y/N, how are you today?"

"Y/N, are you okay?"

"You're not sick right, Y/N?'

"I have tissues and a bag if you need anything."

"You look tired, Y/N."

"Do you need more space, Y/N?"

The voices of concerned classmates filled the classroom along with your ears. The same answer was delivered to each and every one of them, with a straight, emotionless face; "I'm fine, thanks."

You took your seat like you'd normally do, and placed your head in your hand, resting it comfortably. The entire class had their eyes darting back and fourth from the teacher to you. You sighed, and continued to take notes on the lesson. The teacher rarely called on you the entire class, and you sighed some more, and took some more notes. The lunch bell was like a savior to you. You finally got to breathe, and get away from everyone. But only for a short while. So short of a while, it only felt like a few seconds. And back to class you went. The second half of class was just as annoying as the first. No. It was a lot worse. Eventually, you had gotten so angry and annoyed that you were ready to explode. If one more person looked at you, or one more question was asked, you were sure all hell would break loose. You watched as many eyes looked at you again, and you frowned, pressing your pencil as hard as you could onto your paper. It broke, and made a snapping sound in the quiet room. You widened your eyes as you got up, slowly proceeding to the trash can. When you got there, you threw out the broken pencil, and turned to the teacher.

"May I please borrow a pencil?" You quietly asked.

"Of course, and just keep it, Y/N." He said, handing you a new pencil.

"Oh! Thank you." You smiled, proceeding back to your seat.

That sealed the deal. Only a few people were looking at you now. You were at least a little bit happy. Or something like that, right. The class continued until the dismissal bell rang. All the students poured out of the room, yourself following, when the teacher called your name.

"Yessir?" You asked.

"Y/N, I'd like to thank you for coming to class today." He said.

"Oh? It's really not a big deal." You replied.

"After yesterday?" He argued.

"No big deal. But, you're welcome." You smiled, leaving the classroom.

"There's something different every year…" The teacher laughed after you were out of hearing range.

* * *

Wandering around the 2nd-year wing of the school, you searched for Leo. As much as you trusted Ada, you still didn't want to believe her. You knew you couldn't talk to her, of course. But, you also knew trying to talk to Elliot- or even find him for that matter- would not work. So, the only person left was Leo. Talking to him alone wouldn't be easy, but you'd already accounted for that, and avoided Ada. Now you just had to find Leo. When you did, you were filled with joy.

"Leo!" You called out, motioning him over to you.

"Y/N? I'm glad to see you're doing better." He smiled.

"Yeah, me too." You replied.

"Are you here for something, or just saying 'hello?'" He asked.

You took a deep breath in, and sighed, "Do you know what happened?" You asked.

"Um… you threw up…?" He shakily answered.

You smiled, "No, in the music room." You asked again.

"Oh! Sorry, Y/N, I'm not entirely sure myself." He despairingly laughed.

"That's alright!" You smiled, feeling tears forming in your eyes.

"Y/N…" Leo called.

"Yeah?" You replied.

"I can tell you that Elliot was really shaken up after I took him back to our dorm. Not just physically, but mentally too." He explained.

 _Physically…?_ You thought, _Oh, right._ You remembered seeing him with a cut on his cheek, and red marks around his neck.

You were silent.

"He won't tell me anything." Leo confessed.

"Leo, thank you." You cried.

"You're welcome. Get back to your dorm safely, okay?" He smiled.

You nodded. However, you weren't headed back to your dorm. You were headed to the music room.

* * *

When you got there, you looked around the room, which had been tidied up from the incident. Like it never happened. You frowned, and started to leave when...

"Dammit!" You heard a loud voice echo down the hallway, followed by a _thud_.

 _What now…?_ You shakily though, as your feet started to carry you down the hallway. _No! Wait! I don't wanna see another fight!_ You repeated in your head, as you carried down the hallway. Fortunately for you, the only thing you saw was _one_ figure. As you got closer to the person, you could hear the sounds of crying, and seemingly loud drips of some sort. The person turned towards you, and then back away quickly.

"Damn...it…" They whispered, choked.

You immediately knew that voice, "Elliot…?" You whispered.

"Y/N…" He replied, sliding down the wall.

Your eyes widening, you ran over to him, and crouched beside him. When you saw blood, you became increasingly worried and clenched his hand. "What'd you do?" You worriedly asked.

He kept his head turned away from you, and remained silent.

"Elliot…!" You cried, tears on the brink of falling.

"What!?" He shouted, trying to hold back his own tears.

Both of you were at a loss for words, and after a long period of silence, you finally buried your head in his chest. "Elliot… why?" You asked.

"I… didn't intend for any of this…" He softly replied.

"I don't care about that! Why'd you hurt yourself!?" You exclaimed.

"I didn't… mean that either…" He explained.

"But you're bleeding! You had to have meant it!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Y/N…" He confessed, as more tears strolled down his face, "I'm so arrogant… so unforgiving…"

"Elliot, don't say that, you know you aren't."

"Y/N, why… how can you believe that…?"

"Why would you ask a question you already know the answer to?"

"I just wanna hear you say it yourself."

"..." You embraced him in silence for a moment, "Elliot…"

He pulled you a little closer, and you moved your hand up his face, caressing him. He did the same to you, wiping away your tears. He then took you gently by the chin, and brought you even nearer to him. You could feel his warm breath against your skin, and, by instinct, you pulled closer, and it happened. Your lips slowly touched, and you brought your arms further up his body, and around his neck. He moved his thumb to your lips, and made a small gap, enough to fit his tongue. His small tongue rubbed against the corners of your mouth, until your lips finally separated, and the kiss was over. Your hands pushed up his bangs, and where the cut that had formed was revealed.

"Elliot…! This could be infected! Or dangerous!" You frantically explained.

"Hey, don't go all… protective, or whatever that was… on me, okay?" He softly chuckled.

"Oh! Right…" You blushed, "Here, I-I'll take you back to your dorm, a-and bandage that cut."

"Sounds good." He smiled.

You smiled, too. For the first time in a long time, you felt comfortable.

No.

You felt much more.

You felt loved.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Phew! I finally did it! I was really hoping the last chapter would be the only chapter I'd have to be putting an Author's Note on, but unfortunately, that is not the case. I have to sincerely apologize for the amount of time this chapter took me to get up. Over the course of the past three weeks, two of my family members- my loved ones- passed away. I have been attending (and getting ready for) funerals VERY far from my house. On top of dealing with death, I had gotten sick, and am suffering from new allergies. Again, I'm very sorry for taking so long, and I hope everyone will stay with me through chapters to come. I just wanted you all to know! Thank you very much!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: That Makes Two

After you got back from Elliot's dorm, and had safely nested in your own, you heard a soft knock on your door. When you opened it, you were surprised to find Leo standing before you.

"Leo! You can't be in the girl's' wing!" You exclaimed.

"I don't see how it's any different than _you_ in the _boy's wing_." He teased.

"How did you know?" You asked.

"I'd like to say thank you, on behalf of my master," Leo said, "I'll be going now."

With that being said, he disappeared down the hallway, despite your calls for him to come back and explain. However, in the end you found yourself laughing. You closed the door, and finished up some homework and ate dinner before it was time for you to go to bed. You slowly lowered yourself onto the mattress, knowing you'd rest easy tonight. And just like that, you'd already fallen asleep.

* * *

When morning arrived, you felt a burst of energy that you hadn't felt in a long time. And, boy, it felt great. You were all ready for school in record time, and set out on your way. However, the energy you packed in wouldn't be needed today. Today was just like any other. Uneventful. You morning classes whizzed by, and afternoon classes went even faster! The dismissal bell rang, and your teacher smiled at you before you left the classroom. The rest of the day was yours, and you had lots of the day to use. So, you decided to shrug it all off, and hang out at the pool. Unfortunately, that's when the day got twisted from its easygoing previous state.

* * *

When you arrived at the pool, a fair amount of people were already there, but among them was Ada and her friends. When she spotted me, she quietly excused herself from them, and came over to me. Not in the mood to lose any more sleep, I waved "hi," and asked her "What's up?"

"What's up? So, we're friends? Y'know, Y/N, I don't really get you." She growled.

"Whoa! Ada, what's wrong? Did I do something?" I asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, Y/N, you _did_. You're confusing me! Who's side are you on!? Mine, or that stupid Nightray's?" She demanded.

"Okay, calm down. First, Elliot is not stupid-" I began,

"So you favor him!? How did I know…" She assumed.

"No! That's not what I'm saying! Listen to me, Ada. Can I ask you something?" I sought her approval.

"S-Sure." She replied after a pause.

"Why does there have to be sides? I don't care about whatever the hell happened in the music room, Ada. I love you both. I know you're hurt just as much as Elliot, or even me for that matter, but don't pit us three against one another. I don't want any more of- of _this!_ Whatever this is…" I explained.

She took in a deep breath, and a sniffle to hold back tears. "Really?" She asked. "I-I saw you sneaking back to your dorm from his!"

"Yes. I admit I did that. But I was helping him." I argued.

"With what!?" She yelled, turning the whole pool's attention to us.

I pulled her aside, before telling her what happened. "He was in the hallway, so engrossed in his own disgracefulness, banging his head on the wall, and cursing his own name. I took him back to his dorm and bandaged the cut. That's it."

She was a little shocked at first, but realized the gravity of what I told her quickly. "Cursing… his own name…" She repeated.

"Yes. It's true." I assured her.

"Does he… hate me?" She suddenly asked.

"What!? Most certainly not!" I laughed.

"I have to be a better friend to him…!" She vowed, running off.

"Ada!" I yelled, "Don't forget he has a hard time with the whole 'friends' thing!"

"In other words, he still might act like a jerk, right?" She yelled back.

"Yes! Exactly!" I laughed.

"You two would make a cute couple, Y/N!" She smiled, as she disappeared into the hazy sky overhead.

Just then it started to drizzle. _That's weird…_ You thought, _Usually rain comes when something sad happens. Well, mother nature has her ways._ You headed back to your dorm, where you ate dinner, and soon after went to bed. This was the second night in a row you didn't lose sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello~ It's been a good while since I last updated, and I thought now (12:11 am) was the perfect time to finally write this thing! Especially since I had a writer's block until 11pm on August the 21st, and I knew I had to write this now, because I didn't want to end up putting out some horrible chapter that would be better if I just didn't even write it. So, here's** ** _this_** **! This fabulous (hopefully, I mean, I like it) chapter! More chapters are coming soon! Love you guys~~**


End file.
